German Utility Model 92 18 241 (Fahr Bucher GmbH) discloses an apparatus for charging a plasticizer device. A refill container is charged with polyester or similar materials. Connected to the refill container is a screw conveyor, which feeds the polyester to a stuffing unit equipped with a piston and a cylinder. The stuffing unit in turn injects the polyester via an injection nozzle into an injection mold. This apparatus is complicated and expensive in design, and its design puts a heavy strain especially on glass fiber reinforced materials.
European Patent Disclosure EP B1 0 078 926 (Hetting, Siebolt) discloses a method for injecting an injection material into a mold. The method uses a demarcated path, which includes a screw for conveying the injection material, an injection nozzle unit, and an injection mold. Via an outlet laterally protruding from the demarcated path, the injection nozzle unit is filled with injection material by means of a motion of the path relative to the injection nozzle unit. Next, the component group comprising the demarcated path and the injection nozzle unit is moved to the injection mold, which in turn is filled by means of a relative motion between the path and the injection nozzle unit. This method again requires a complicated design and puts a heavy burden on the material.